How to Pierce the Heart of a Dragon
by Calie1
Summary: Ginny stopped being shy and innocent after her second year, but she still resists Draco's attempts to seduce her. When they both find themselves without a date for the dance they turn to one another to get back at the people they had their sites set on.
1. How to Pierce the Heart of a Dragon Part...

Title: How to Pierce the Heart of a Dragon 1/?  
  
Author: Calie  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter. I have no money either. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at my computer at 8 at night on a Saturday night.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Cursing and some suggestive thoughts) Later will be NC-17  
  
Summary: Ginny is in her sixth year and Draco in his seventh. They both have an underlying attraction to each other even though it is just lust (for the time being of course). Draco is going to come up with a plan to get Ginny to go horizontal.  
  
Notes: Feedback is needed, you want me to continue I need to be fed. If you would like my fic you can have it, I would love to have it posted on someone's site. Just let me know where it is going.  
  
  
  
Draco walked further back in the library to the least used tables. When he actually had to put effort into an assignment he like to get away from the others. In the back of the library it was older, unused, and dark. He worked his best there. As he heard the sound of tapping though he slowed and began looking around for the source of it, his gray eyes narrowing in effort. Eventually he found what was emanating the noise and interrupting his solitude. It laid face down on the ground with a book held in its hand and reading intently. It was a girl to be sure. The legs that extended for the short skirt told him that much. The tapping of the toes of her shoes on the ground stopped and she bent her legs up at the knees then crossed her ankles. In an effort to discover the identity of the girl with the legs he stepped into the isle quietly. Upon getting closer he could see the dark blood red hair that spilled down her back. It had to be a Weasley he knew. And since it was a female it could be none other than Virginia Weasley. No longer was she plain and homely looking. That ended as she entered her teens. He had to admit she was a sight. Of course half the male population of Hogwarts would admit that. Now in her sixth year she had grown into something even Draco wouldn't mind doing. As she closed the book and raised herself onto her hand and knees with her nice ass in the air, Draco allowed himself the pleasure of considering doing her in just that position. "I have to admit, that is a very tempting view."  
  
Ginny turned her head and looked at the owner of the male voice that stood behind her. Draco Malfoy watched her with a smirk and a pleased look on his face. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
  
Draco cocked an eyebrow at her response. She turned away from him though and then he frowned. He continued watching as she crawled forward slowly and surveyed the books on the bottom shelf. Either she was to innocent for her own good or she was teasing him. It had to be the latter. He continued watching her though.  
  
Ginny tried her best to concentrate on the book she was looking at but her thoughts laid on the male body still standing behind her. Was she teasing him? Defiantly. They always did. They fought, they teased. Every since that day in her fourth year, the year she grew up and changed, when he had cornered her and kissed her she had hated him on the surface and lusted after him deeper down. It was the only time they had kissed. Except kissing wasn't all they did. It lasted a good ten minutes. And somewhere within that time her shirt had come off and so had his. Only when he began undoing her pants had it stopped. Two hours later she saw him with Pansy Parkinson in a corner. Needless to say that ended quickly. Every since then they fought and he made sure to embarrass her with sexual comments in public. In the last couple of years she had become braver and responded to his jibes and even initiated a few of her on and on rare occasions she would even leave him standing there either furious or gaping. This time he seemed to be gaping. In an effort to prove she was ignoring him she yanked out any book and settled herself back on her stomach and began skimming through it.  
  
Another frown formed on his face when he realized she was going to ignore him. Forgetting for the moment about his school work, Draco walked forward and kneeled down in front of her. "You know being way back here and by ourselves holds some possibilities, maybe we should explore them."  
  
Ginny just shook her head. "Not in the mood." Her tone was casual and she continued reading through the book without glancing up at him.  
  
Draco frowned again at her attitude. She was defiantly getting better at this game. If he didn't get her before he graduated he would defiantly consider himself a failure in seducing her. He had done it once years ago when she was still innocent. Except she hadn't been easy, as he was getting closer to his goal she had stopped him. He hadn't planned on her being a good girl or even being strong enough to tell him no other times when he had made advances on her after seeing him with Pansy. A one nightstand wouldn't do for her. She told him that the last time he had made a serious advance on her. It had only been maybe six months after that first and only kiss. He had followed her out of the hall and outside. He almost had her that time. It had been cold and she had been shivering. Draco had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste. She hadn't moved and from what he had been able to gather something had been wrong with her and she had been vulnerable and as he began kissing her neck she hadn't stopped him. Then suddenly she had turned around.  
  
Ginny pushed him away and glared at him despite the fact that she was upset over Harry liking Cho. "I'm not going to be one of your one night stands Draco! I'm better then that! I may be depressed and little and innocent. But guess what? I know damn well I'm a lot better then those other poor girls you get to cave in. You couldn't pay me all your money to get me to sleep with you, even if I was poor and living on the street."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Weasley, you're not that special. It doesn't matter to me if you give in or not." It did though. Sure he had been turned down before. He even knew he was resistible. But for some reason it annoyed him to no end that she resisted him. She was different and he wanted her. "I would think I would be your second choice if Potter didn't want you." He could see her eyes water and for a minute he regretted the comment then he quickly regained himself and walked away, leaving her to suffer in her own misery. He in fact didn't want to be second choice under Potter, but he would have taken it.  
  
Draco stood up with a more solemn face and began walking away. "Maybe another time."  
  
Once he had turned away Ginny raised her head and watched him walk away. After he turned and exited the isle she replaced the book and stood up and shook her head. He didn't get to her as much as he used to and she didn't care as much as she used to. Maybe years before she had been attracted to him, and maybe she still was but she was older now and more mature and could hold her own against Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately for her she didn't know that was the reason he seemed to be bother her more and more.  
  
The click of heals caused Draco to look up from the book he was searching through and he looked at the retreating back of Ginny Weasley. She didn't turn to look at him even though he knew she had to be aware of him sitting there. He watched her walk all the way down the center of the isles and even as she turned towards the exit of the library he still stared in the direction with narrowed eyes. At that moment he lusted after her and hated her at the same time. He hated her for her unwillingness to give into him and for the fact that he was still trying after three years. He would come up with something to release himself of her. It would take more then just suggestive comments and touches. He would actually have to come up with a plan for her, and he would begin as soon as he finished his paper. 


	2. How to Pierce the Heart of a Dragon Part...

Title: How to Pierce the Heart of a Dragon 2/?  
  
Author: Calie  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, me have no money. And if I did have money I'd by the rights to this and every other show that I have written fics for so there.  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny fic. Better summary this time since I actually know what I am writing now. There is a dance coming up for Halloween, I forgot what it is called in the book so if someone does no let me know so I don't sound like an idiot. Sorry, back to the summary. Ginny doesn't get who she wants which allows Draco to get what he wants. This story is actually going along the lines of the movie 'Drive Me Crazy' Fluffy movie yes. And this is actually kind of a fluffy story. Except with worse attitudes, and more smuttier =)  
  
With the Halloween dance coming up in about a month Ginny had thrown herself into an emergency plan for a date. It was Harry's last year and she was going to catch him this time. It meant though improving her efforts to get his attention, since she had failed on previous occasions. Love wasn't what she wanted. The concept was lost to her now. All hopes in her younger years of the perfect fairytale romance had fallen away. Teenage love wasn't real. It was puppy love. She could live without that drama. All she wanted was for him to ask her to go to the dance. So that was her reason for laying out in the sun in the inner quad decked out in only cut off shorts and the halter top to her bathing suit. It was a cheap way to getting his attention she knew but to hell with it. If he didn't ask her this way someone would.  
  
"Everytime I see you lately you lose more clothes. Are you trying to get my attention Ginny?"  
  
Ginny sighed and opened her eyes. Unfortunately she seemed to be attracting the wrong kind of attention. "Believe me when I say this Draco, even if I was stark naked I would still not want your attention."  
  
Draco smiled at her. "Ah, but I would still appreciate the view." Not willing to leave and to look on other girls he sat down next to her.  
  
"Well, you'll never get to see it." Ginny dropped her head back down and shut her eyes in an effort to not look at him.  
  
Draco though was pleased that her eyes were shut. This way he could look at her body without her knowing. Her breasts were a fair size bigger then he had previously though. Her legs, which were totally bare since her cut offs seemed to be so high they could have been considered illegal, were longer then he had thought and Draco had to resist the urge to run his hand up her leg and to the inside of her thigh. He did though allow himself to run his finger on her bare stomach. "You know," his hand was swatted away and her eyes were open again and glaring at him, "I have to wonder what you're doing out here. Your not dumb, so why would someone with such fair skin as yourself be laying out in the sun when in no time you'll be beat red." She glared harder at him and Draco knew he was on the right track. "So there has to be a reason for you being barely clothed. Could it be to get the attention of someone of the male population?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Ginny wanted to hit him just then, she wanted to slap the smirk right off his perfect face.  
  
"Don't be upset. If it was me you were after you'd certainly have my attention. So, still in love with Potter?" At that moment Draco really did fear her reaction. She had sat up quickly and her green eyes bore into his.  
  
"Lets get one thing strait Malfoy, although I don't need to explain myself to you," Ginny brought her face closer to his and continued, "I'm not in love with Harry. Nor do I want to love Harry or anyone else. He may be my friend but him and other boys, including yourself, have taught me one thing, I don't want love right now. Right now its all just a game. You catch someone or you don't. You win or you lose. I don't need this puppy love. It's there one day then gone the next. Once you realize it's just a game you don't get hurt."  
  
Draco laughed softly and brought his face closer. "Then if you know that then why not just give in to me if you don't want love?"  
  
Ginny actually thought seriously about the question for a moment before she answered him. "Because your not nice, because I don't want to be used for sex, and because you can probably play the game better then me. If I believed you didn't and lied to myself then I would let my guard down and it would happen."  
  
He watched her intently then. It shocked him that she would admit that to him. He leaned forward and caught her quickly as she jumped away. With his hand on her back holding her close Draco leaned forward and pressed his cheek against her own so that he could whisper in her ear. "Then you won't play Virginia?"  
  
Ginny breathed deeply at the closeness of their bodies but she forced herself to respond. "No."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
The familiar voice caused both of them to jump apart. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and blushed at the compromising position she had been found in. Then remembering her goal she smiled. Turning to Draco she kept the smile on her face and spoke. "Sorry Draco you'll have to try seducing me another time."  
  
Draco laughed and stood up, leaving her to her charge. "Until then I'll have to work on it. If Potter can take your attention away from me I'm not doing very well." With a wink he turned away from her glittering conniving eyes and walked away hearing Harry ask if he had been bothering her. The girl defiantly knew how to play the game. She would be harder then he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, how does it go? Have you snatched poor Harry in your trap. Is he begging to take you to the dance?"  
  
Ginny turned and glared at Emma. "Shush."  
  
"Oh no one can hear. Least of all Harry." Emma said and waved her hand towards the subject of their conversation.  
  
Ginny looked over at him to where he sat in the library. He wasn't by himself, he in fact was with Neville and another girl. Ginny had seen her around, she didn't know her personally. All Ginny knew what that she was a seventh year and from the color of her robes she knew a Ravenclaw. Unfortunately she had been in Harry's presence more and more lately. "I don't know. I'm trying, but what the hell is the problem?"  
  
"I don't know Gin. I agree, it's been a week since you've started laying it on him and truthfully he isn't acting any different then before." Emma smiled sadly at Ginny then looked over at Harry again.  
  
"I'm starting to think that I might have to give my attention to some others just to assure I won't be going stag to the dance. I'm not having a good feeling about this." She continued watching them in silence as Emma went back to her homework. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted once again by another voice.  
  
"Bad news."  
  
Ginny looked up at the new voice.  
  
It belonged to Hermione who was now taking a seat next to Ginny. She leaned forward to the two girls and spoke quietly. "I just got it from Ron that Harry has asked the Ravenclaw to the dance."  
  
With her jaw grinding she shut her book and slammed it onto a pile creating a loud echo through the library. "That's it, I'm through. I mean I was obvious enough. I mean he could have asked me just for the reason he knows I had liked him forever when I was younger and even on the fact that I am Ron's little sister. I would have went for that. I mean I even reduced myself to barely being clothed. I worked for it. What did she do? Nothing. Not a damn thing."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny with pity. She did feel sorry for the girl. Ginny had been working hard, even if Hermione hadn't approved of her ways of getting Harry's attention she still deserved to go to the dance with him. "I'm sorry Ginny. I wish Ron had been wrong. But Harry told him last night that Victoria had told him yes."  
  
"Victoria." Ginny said the name with disgust. After shoving her books in her bag she stood up with a loud scratching noise of the chair rubbing on the floor. "I'm going, I need to think."  
  
Emma shook her head as Ginny walked away and slammed the library doors shut behind her. "I have feeling that something bad is going to come out of Harry not asking Ginny."  
  
Hermione nodded as she looked in the same direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean you already agreed to go with someone else?!" Draco asked furiously. It was his last Halloween dance, he had to bring the best looking girl and she was going with someone else.  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes. "Look Draco you took to long. I couldn't be stuck going stag to the dance. I mean hello."  
  
"Blaise the dance is three weeks away!"  
  
"Exactly! You should have asked me like two weeks ago! This isn't my fault." Blaise patted Draco on the cheek. "I mean darling I'm sure you can find some girl to go with. And you're still my favorite. But really I need to have some variety here."  
  
"What about me? Did you ever think about me. I am the best looking guy in this school I should go with the best looking girl." He was seething. He couldn't care less about her being with someone. But when it came to formal events such as this he had to be the best.  
  
"Awww Draco that's so sweet of you, but really there are other very handsome boys around here. I am not going to limit my options to just you. Even Harry Potter has turned into something quite good to look at. I would have even went with him. And I considered asking him myself but I heard today that he asked that Ravenclaw. Although she is a little bookworm I have to admit she is a pretty little thing." Blaise shrugged then narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you could ask that little red head brat your always lusting after since he didn't seem to want her."  
  
Draco had been seething for a moment as she spoke of willingly wanting to go with Potter but then as she mentioned Ginny's name he forget about his sudden predicament. Blaise had always hated how he wanted to get Ginny. She didn't mind him chasing anyone else but she had hated him running after Ginny. Now though that Harry was going with someone else that meant that Ginny had lost her game and currently had no one to go with. He smiled at her as he spoke. "Thank you Blaise, you just did me the biggest favor." With that he walked away from her and went on his way to find Ginny. He finally had a plan. 


	3. How to Pierce the Heart of a Dragon Part...

How to Pierce the Heart of a Dragon 3/?  
  
Author: Calie  
  
Rating: R (Eventually)  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny have lusted after each other since her 4th year and his 5th. Now Draco in his seventh year had decided he will get Ginny, of course she is rather reluctant. They both need each others help to get back at the two people they planned on going to the dance with. Unfortanetly for them just have way to much sexual tension built up to be just playing boyfriend/girldfriend.  
  
Notes: Sorry this has taken so long. I want to finish it up though because I have a new idea. Which I'm waiting a couple of days to start on to see if I stay interested with it.  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Ginny looked up to see Draco above her, as serious as if Voldermort had just arrived at Hogwart's. She had to admit she was rather curious. "What about?"  
  
"Not here. Follow me." He wanted to laugh out loud at the confused look that came over her face. She was right, he was better at this game.  
  
"I don't think so Draco. I'm not following you anywhere." She didn't trust him in the least. And she was quite satisfied wallowing in her own misery and trying to think of how to get herself out of the mess she was now in.  
  
"It's important. If you find something wrong with it then go run to Dumbledore and report me, I don't care but just listen to me seriously this once." When she didn't answer him and seemed to be thinking it over he held out his hand. "So will you follow me?"  
  
With a sigh Ginny stood up on her own and batted at his hand. "Fine make it quick. Try something and I'll turn you into a ferret."  
  
Draco smiled warmly, something he never did. "Alright then, lets go." He turned and led the way and she followed behind him, obviously keeping her distance.  
  
Ginny followed him silently and tried her best to figure out where they were going. But they seemed to be going lower into Hogwart's and she started to become a little worried. Before she could question him though he stopped in front of a painting that she recognized as the entrance to Slytherin. "Draco what-"  
  
He didn't give her a chance to finish and bent down and threw her over his shoulder. "Sorry Ginny, it has to be done." He mumbled the password and the painting opened.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! I'm going to kill you!" Ginny screamed and began pounding on his back.  
  
Draco swatted her on the butt and in return he got a hard punch in the back which caused him to wince. "I'll return that even harder if you don't stop it."  
  
"Let me down now!!!!" Ginny screamed and as she did she noticed all of a sudden she was in the common room to Slytherin. She blushed with embarrassment and swore she would murder him.  
  
"Now Ginny," Draco began loudly for all of the on lookers and Blaise who sat nearby, "stop making such a spectacle of yourself. I don't know why you insist on hiding our relationship." He smiled and started walking towards the boys rooms.  
  
"Relationship!" She began to start again when she noticed they were walking up some stair. If they Slytherins were set up like the Gryffindor's were then he was heading in the direction of the boys room. "You can't do this! You can't force me, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and kicked open the door to his room. Luckily it was empty. After shutting it he dropped her onto the ground and grabbed her shoulders so that she didn't fall. "I'm not that desperate. I'm not that nicest person I know but I wouldn't force anybody."  
  
Ginny backed up away from him but eyes him warily. "Then what do you want?"  
  
"I have a proposition. This little scene was just the beginning. Word around Hogwart's is that Potter chose a nice little brunette Ravenclaw for his dancing partner."  
  
Ginny frowned at him. "Yea so?"  
  
"Well, we can help each other. I seem to have found myself in a little predicament myself. I had previously decided on going with Blaise but it seems I hadn't asked her soon enough and she is going with some other idiot. Now I could care less who she likes but on formal occasions I should have the best. So needless so say I'm a little pissed at her."  
  
"Okay, so what the hell does that have to do with me? Go get some other whore to go with you." Ginny was getting fed up with him and if she had her wand she would have been out of here already.  
  
"Give me a minute. In turn I can assume your a little pissed with Potter. Right?" He waited and although she frowned at his question she nodded. "Right. Well the whole school knows that I'm Harry's least favorite person. Besides you-know-who of course. And as of earlier it came to my attention that you seem not to be in Blaise's good graces. She seems to be a little tiffed that I every so often like to chase after you."  
  
"Uh huh." Ginny nodded as it came to her. "Now tell me if I'm wrong. You're saying that since Blaise hates me and Harry hates you we go together to get them back and maybe even make them jealous."  
  
Draco smiled. "Exactly. So what do you say."  
  
"No." Ginny said quickly and walked towards the door which he was unfortanetly in front of. He quickly grabbed her arms and held her there.  
  
"Think about this Ginny, think real hard. I know you really don't want Harry, and we both know I don't really want Blaise. We are in the same position though. You put all that effort into getting Harry and you got nothing of it. You say you know how to play the game but when it comes down to it will you really play? If you want to win then who else to play it with then with me?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him nervously. He knew her to well and it worried her. He was perfectly right. If she wanted to get back at Harry he would be the best person to help her. "It is a nice plan. But the only problem is is that I don't trust you. I'm not stupid Draco. I know you'd use this to your own advantage. I've stayed away from you for the past few years for a reason, it's gotten me this far. I know your good, and I'll admit it."  
  
Draco wanted to laugh at her words. She was right he would use it, they would ahve to be in each others company more often and you better believe he would still attempt at getting her. "You may be right. But if your going to admit that I'll give you this much, you've been the hardest and I have begun to doubt if I will ever get you. Look we both can admit that we lust after each other. It's there in teh open. I show it by running after you, and show it by keeping your distance in hopes of resisting me. But you'll have to get even better at it Virginia. We can't play this half way through. It has to be real if you want to do it. That means acting like we want to be in each others company."  
  
"Why can't we just say we are going to the dance together, that would make them mad enough." She could tell he seriously didn't believe it though as he shook his head.  
  
"They wouldn't believe it. The only way to make them believe it is if they believe that we want to be with each other."  
  
"But-" Ginny stopped, she knew he was right. "Alright we have to have rules though. First and foremost, easy out clause. If I want out I'm out. Second, we don't need to be all over each other. And third, under no condition will you tell anyone that we are having sex."  
  
Draco frowned but he knew he would have to relent. "Fine. Now I have my own rules. Although we do not need to be all over each other we can't act like the other has the plague. Which means you do hang out with me. And guess what kissing will be a factor." He could see her quickly go to speak but he covered her mouth with his hand. "Get over it. You want to play? Well learn how to do it. I'm not saying we have to snog everyday but geez Ginny at least make it a little real. And we are not dating. I want my option open for after the dance. We are just interested in each other. Alright?"  
  
Ginny nodded with a sigh. "Why do I just feel like I sold me soul to the devil."  
  
Draco smirked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he opened the door and led her down the stairs. "Now we are going to walk out there and you are going to have a nice smile on your face. Tomorrow before lunch I am going to find you and we are going to walk in together and you are going to sit with me."  
  
Ginny didn't get a chance to respond to him, by that point they had entered the Slytherin common room. All eyes were on them but they walked quickly past them all. She was nervous enough as it was, but with Draco's hand on her lower back leading her towards the exit it was worse. They made there way down the steps and as they exited and passed the painting both of them stopped and turned to each other. "Alright lunch tomorow got it. One more thing. I know you and you are going to love getting to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. So under no condition are you to rub this in there face."  
  
His mouth opened to deny that he had planned on it but he stopped and smirked. "You know me to well Weasley. Alright, I will withstrain myself until we are through. But once this is over it is out of your hands."  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement. No matter how much she wished him not to bring it up after she knew he would. "Fine." With that she turned and left.  
  
"See you later love!" Draco called after her and laughed. He knew he was going to enjoy the next couple of weeks emensely. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breakfest was going rather smoothily Ginny realized as she placed her spoon in her mouth and glanced around the hall at the other Hogart's students. She had been fortunate to not have been put in the position to speak with either Draco or Harry.  
  
"You don't look that unhappy. I either expected you to be sulking or with your foot of Harry's arse." Emma got the expected glare from Ginny but she didn't allow it to discourage her. "So did you find someone else?"  
  
Ginny went to spill the beans about her date but as an after thought she shut her mouth. She wasn't going to start spouting off yet that Draco Malfoy was her date until she was sure he was going to follow through, that way she wouldn't look like the fool if he didn't. "Maybe." And that was all she said.  
  
Draco on the other hand had no such quams about not revealing his intention. Across the room he sat there at the center of the table amongst the usual crowd and with Blaise at his side as usual.  
  
"So Draco," Blaise placed down her silverware deciding on not eating the rest of her breakfast, "have your solved your problem of having a date. I have to admit I was so worried you wouldn't be able to find one. If you do have trouble do let me know, I'm sure we could find someone for you to go to the dance with."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes heavenward then turned to Blaise with a forced smile. "Now Blaise I'm shocked that you would think I would not be able to find a date. In fact I do have one and it is thanks to you. If you hadn't brought up Virginia Weasley I might never have thought to ask her." When her mouth fell open slightly he knew she had understood him. "Now Blaise," Draco brought his hand up to her chin and pushed it up to close her mouth, "you don't want to catch flies."  
  
"You're taking her?" Blaise asked him in her shocked uncontrolled voice. She hadn't meant it as an actual idea. She had just meant to tease him.  
  
"Yea, and I want to thank you for going with someone else Blaise. I think I may actually enjoy myself." With that he stood up and left the hall leaving her to wallow in her own stupidity. As he walked out he looked for and then soon spotted Ginny. She wasn't sitting near Harry to Draco's relief and she didn't seem to mind it one bit either. She sat amongst her own friends and listened intently then would begin talking. It wouldn't be hard at all for him to pretend to be with Ginny. There was nothing wrong with her in his opinion except that she was a Weasley. If it hadn't been for that fact he might have made more serious designs on the girl. The fact that she was a Gryffindor mattered little. Sure his house and her were forever rivals but he could forget that. It was her being a Weasley and being in the same crowd with Potter and his friends which kept Draco away. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well there is my little ray of sunshine."  
  
Ginny turned to Draco and rolled her eyes. "Please." She joined in step witih him as they walked towards the hall. "Now tell me this. As much as I would not hold back telling some nasty Slytherin to kiss my ass I'm not going to lie and say I'm not uncomfortable about sitting at a table full of them."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're with me. Now smile and look pretty." Draco pushed the door open and placed his hand on her back and ushered her towards the Slytherin table and meeting the eye of anyone who looked up at them.  
  
Ginny looked up at him with a soft smile. "Now Draco, I always smile and look pretty."  
  
He turned his eyes to her and smirked. "Unfortunate for me then isn't it?" They walked down the side of the Slytherin table and almost in an overly dramatic way his fellow housemates heads turned and followed both Draco and Ginny with there eyes. Eventually they came to where he usually sat and as expected and as Draco had hoped for, Blaise was sitting where she usually sat, next to his spot. "Move over Blaise."  
  
Her blue eyes stared up at him wide eyed and shocked then they narrowed with anger. "You can not expect me to move over for that."  
  
Draco in turn looked on her with slitted silver eyes and glared. "You will move over." She did her best to keep her dignity as she scooted over but Draco still rolled his eyes at her. He turned his eyes to Ginny and held his hand out towards the seat that Blaise had just recently vacated.  
  
Without glancing at Blaise, which was hard, Ginny slid under the table and a moment after Draco was sitting next to her.  
  
Draco placed a hand on her thigh to get her attention. "Your little friends are looking."  
  
Ginny grabbed his hand from under the table and threw it off of her leg. She glanced up quickly under her lowered lids and tried to focus her eyes across the room. It wasn't that hard to miss. Ron was up flaling his arms about and Hermione and Harry were pulling him down. She laughed softly. "Ron always had a flare for dramatics." She sighed and propped her chin up on her hand and looked at him. "So love, how was your night? Sleep well?"  
  
"As always when thoughts of you are in my dreams." Draco said to her with a smile but his narrowed eyes told another story. She was having fun at the expense of him Draco knew. He hadn't planned on her getting the upper hand in his little game.  
  
"Oh Draco you always knew how to talk to me." Ginny said sweetly then leaned forward and kissed him on the tip of the nose. As she pulled away though he grabbed her arm and held her close to him.  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself Ginny, I can play this just as well as you." She yanked her arms back from him and turned back to her own food. With a smirk he did likewise. ~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
